Megan's helper
by booksmart
Summary: Megan is playing tricks on Drake and Josh but it's even worse then usual because their parents are away for the weekend and some one is helping Megan can Drake and Josh find out who before it's to late? FINISHED please read and review
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters in this story or the shows they come from this story is just for fun not for profit

"Drake, Josh, Megan come down here now!" said Audrey from the living room seconds later Drake Josh and Megan ran from there rooms into the living room "what did I do?" said Drake "Mom I didn't do anything" said Josh "whatever Drake and Josh said they're lying" said Megan "relax none of you did anything your Dad and I have an announcement" said "we won a contest and won a free trip for this weekend were leaving tomorrow" said Walter "does that mean Grammy is coming to watch us again?" said Josh "no we called her she went on a cruise and since no one else is available" said Walter "and since we are not giving up a free trip and nothing bad happened when your grandmother was here last time you three are going to stay home alone" said Audrey "all right!" said Drake and Josh "all right" said Megan evilly "Megan you have to obey your brothers if your brothers give us a bad report you will be in big trouble" said Audrey "all right" said Megan then she gets up and goes to her room and shuts the door "what was that about?" said a voice "we are going to have some fun this weekend" said Megan


	2. chapter 2

It's the next day I hour after Drake and Josh's parents left

"This weekend is gonna be so cool" said Drake "yeah it is!" said Josh "Josh why are you walking around the house in your underwear?" said Drake "because I can" said Josh "okay please tell me you aren't gonna do that all day" said Drake "I'd like to but I can't I invited a girl I like over" said Josh "Kathy?" said Drake "no she's going steady with a guy named Greg the new girl I like is Janice" said Josh then he left the kitchen then Drake poured himself a glass of soda then Megan ran in "Drake I have something important to tell you" said Megan "wait a sec" said Drake then he gulped down his soda "okay what is it?" said Drake "I put laxatives in your soda" said Megan "your kidding right?" said Drake but he knew she wasn't he was already starting to feel the effects "Megan you are in so much trouble-Ohhhhhhhh!-later much later" said Drake and he ran to the bathroom open the door and ran in only to be knocked back by an invisible wall he hit it and it rippled whenever he hit it but it wouldn't brake "how did Megan get a force field here? Ohhhhhhhh! I'll find out later" said Drake then he looked for another way in and saw it "the window!" said Drake then he ran out side to get a ladder but Drake wasn't the only one having problems when Josh went to his room he found his dresser and closet shrunk to the size of drake's guitar pick with all of his clothes shrunk with them but he was too worried about Janice seeing him in his underwear to put to much thought into how they got shrunk he searched everywhere for clothes but he found nothing then he heard foot steps "Josh Janice is here I let her in" said Megan over her intercom "oh she is so evil, Evil!!!!" said Josh then he tried to get out through the window but was met with the same force field Drake found at the bathroom door then Janice came in the room meanwhile Drake got the ladder out from the garage and put it up to the bathroom window and found it unlocked and he climbed through "ha! Take that Megan" said Drake then the toilet glowed blue and shrank down till it was the size of a marble then it fell down the pipe then the pipe closed shut leaving drake with out a toilet to use


	3. chapter 3

Later that day

"Megan somehow shrunk the dresser and closet so I couldn't change and then let Janice see me in my underwear" said Josh "she put a laxative in my soda and put a force field at the bathroom door so I couldn't get in" said Drake "Janice called me a pervert and hit me with her purse and it had buckles on it" said Josh "and when I finally got into the bathroom through the window the toilet shrunk" said Drake "where did you go to the bathroom?" said Josh "lets just say you don't want to wash your hands in the bathroom" said Drake "oh! But what's going on here!" said Josh "Megan has played tricks on us before but this is different even with all of her evil gadgets there's no way that she could make force fields and shrink stuff" said Drake "she's not doing this alone someone is helping her and giving her stuff to do this but who? Who!" said Josh "there's only one way to find out" said Drake "you don't mean?" said Josh "yeah we have to go into Megan's room" said Drake "her fortress of evil" said Josh "but first go to Dad's room and get some pants on" said Drake "okay" said Josh so after Josh put on a pair of his Dad's pants and shirt they went outside and moved the ladder to Megan's window "do we have to climb up the ladder?" said Josh "yes Megan's door is locked we have to go in this way" said Drake then they managed to climb up the ladder and found the window locked and the shade drawn but they could here Megan talking to what sounded like another girl "this day has been great our plan worked perfectly and thanks to my hidden cameras we saw every minute of it" said Megan "I know seeing your stepbrother get hit with that purse was classic" said the girl then Drake and Josh heard something fall and crash "sweet huckleberry jam!" said the girl's voice "oh look what you did you clumsy boob" said Megan "hey don't forget your plan would be nothing without me to make the force fields and shrink that stuff" said the girl "whatever we need to focus today was just a walk in the park compared to what I have planned tomorrow and with what I have planned for Sunday my brothers are going down" said Megan "what's your plan?" said the girl "let me turn up my stereo just in case Drake and Josh are listening then loud music was heard for a few about ten seconds and then it was turned off "that's great I cant wait for tomorrow but what's the plan for Sunday" said the girl "I'll tell you after we enact tomorrow's plan and could you help me get a couple of peeping Drake and Josh off the window cell then the window and shade went up but before Drake and Josh could see who the girl was they were basted to the ground and narrowly escaped getting hit by the ladder "we can't stay here" said Josh "right lets stay at Trevor's house" said Drake they ran to the front yard but was stopped from getting to the sidewalk by another force field "were trapped" said Drake "were doomed" said Josh


	4. chapter 4

The next day

Drake and Josh awoke inside their bedroom which wouldn't be a problem except that they had slept outside last night "why are we inside?" said Josh "I don't know but it's not good then Drake went to the door and found yet another force field "great my twisted little sister and her twisted little friend trapped us in our room" said Drake "and that's not the worst part your twisted little sister and her twisted little friend trapped us in our room and she took out all of the video games" said Josh "and my autographed guitar and all my other music stuff" said Drake then he went under his bed "and they took away my stash of junk food and replaced it with health food oh she has gone to far this time" said Drake "yeah she has" said Josh "and I'm about to go even farther" said Megan's voice from the TV "Megan you better let us out of here remember what mom said if I gave you a bad report you will be in big trouble" said Drake "oh I'm not worried about that Drake with what I have planned for tomorrow you two will be the ones in trouble and now today's prank move the camera" said Megan "okay" said Megan's friend and the camera moved showing a pile of stuff on the floor "my video games!" said Josh "my autographed guitar and my junk food!" said Drake "yes and my friend here has a little thing with her that can blow it all up" said Megan "I can do it I spend weekends taking things apart at home" said Megan's friend "no!" said Drake and Josh "not when I'm so close to getting to level ten and not when it was so hard to get that guitar replaced" said Josh "no I need that junk food I'm not getting a rash again" said Drake "what rash?" said Megan's friend "Drake once gave up junk food for a bet and he got this hideous rash he kept looking at a mirror and saying "my face my face" said Megan "okay name your price what do we have to do to save our stuff" said Josh "no price can compare with destroying your stuff" said Megan "no!" said Drake and Josh "then a blue blast destroyed there stuff and set what was left on fire Drake and Josh could her Megan and her friend laughing then the TV shut off "that's it we need to get out of this room and stop Megan and her friend before they enact there plan tomorrow" said Drake "that's right it's war" said Josh then he went to the walls and started feeling around then he felt a bump and he ripped it off the wall "what did you just do?" said Drake "I found the camera and now I'm gonna smash it" said Josh then he stomped on the camera and broke it "good now that Megan can't see us it's time to make a plan" said Drake


	5. chapter 5

Sunday 7:00 in the morning

Drake and Josh woke up and got out of their beds "okay there is a way out of this room there is a crawl space in this room that I used to play in when I was a little boy I stopped after Megan was born so she doesn't know about it it's behind the bed" said Drake then he and Josh moved the bed away from the wall and Drake pulled out a piece of the wall and put it in the crawl space then he and Josh went in and they pulled the bed back into place "so now what?" said Josh "follow me you can get to the kitchen from here" said Drake then they went down through the wall and Drake lifted some of the kitchen ceiling tiles and they dropped down into the kitchen and then they opened the shutters and looked into the living room and saw someone sleeping on the couch covered with a blanket "wait that could be a trick" said Drake "I don't think so the blanket is moving up and down" said Josh then they tiptoed too the couch and slowly moved the blanket away and on the couch was a girl and it wasn't Megan it was her friend she had blond hair and she looked like she was about 13 years old and in her hand was some sort of metal gadget that looked like a TV remote but had more buttons then Drake mouthed "get that out of her hand" and Josh mouthed "okay" then Josh carefully pulled it out of her hand and dropped it then it landed on a button and shrunk the couch waking the girl up "grab her" said Drake and Josh grabbed the girl and put his hand over her mouth while Drake picked up the gadget then they dragged her into the garage and tied her to a chair "you better give me back my wizard cause no one messes with Pim Diffy" Pim "that's your name Pim?" said Drake "Pim why are you here" said Josh "because I ran away from my home and Megan offered me a place to sleep and playing tricks on you two is fun" said Pim "how did you make those force fields and shrink all that stuff with this wizard thing?" said Drake "you know what you two are more annoying then Bradley and Debbie" said Pim then the garage door opened and Megan stepped into the garage with her tomato launcher and fired tomatoes at Drake and Josh then she picked up the wizard and made a laser fire from it cutting the ropes freeing Pim then she gave the wizard back to Pim "I think it's time to enact your master plan Megan" said Pim "what plan?" said Drake "we are going to mess up the house and say that you two had a party and what will mom and dad believe that you had a party or that a girl from the future helped me play tricks on you all weekend with force fields and shrink rays" said Megan "the future?" said Drake and Josh "actually the future of another universe but who pays attention to details" said Pim "so do you have any last words before we sentence you to a lifetime of grounding?" said Megan "yeah I have one question" said Drake 'what is it?" said Megan "I'm just wondering which one of you is the most evil?" said Drake "that's easy I am" said both Megan and Pim "no I'm the most evil" said Megan "your wrong I am" said Pim "prove it what evil things have you done" said Megan "once I broke up the perfect couple Bradley and Debbie just because they were annoying me" said Pim "oh yeah once I gave away my brother's favorite shirt to charity because it was lucky and was stopping my tricks" said Megan "once my dad told me to take the garbage out and I attached it to a penny rocket and launched it away" said Pim "once I locked Josh in a tent in our living room" said Megan "once I cheated on a test by writing the answers on a jumpsuit in invisible ink and trick Debbie into wearing it I got an A" said Pim "oh yeah once I gave Josh an exploding popsicle but he talked to long and it exploded before it got into his mouth" said Megan "once I accepted bribes and another time I tried to fool my teacher buy pretending our caveman was my dad by training him to say certain phrases when she came to my house for a parent teacher conference" said Pim "once I tried to make my brother sit on an electric chair" said Megan "once I locked my brother Phil and his friend Keely in our garage and then I went on our skyack and when I flew over a wedding I dropped something on them" said Pim "once I filmed my brothers in embarrassing moments and edited them on to their school project tape" said Megan "well once I---" but she was cut off by a big flash of light that suddenly appeared in the garage and out from it came a teenage boy and girl "Phil, Keely I never thought Id be glad to see you two I'm sick of Megan It's bad enough being stuck in this century in our own universe but being stuck in this century in this universe is even worse" said Pim then she ran into the light and disappeared "I'm sorry if my sister Pim caused any trouble here which she probably did my little sister can be pretty crazy sometimes" said Phil "tell us about it" said Josh "Phil your sister left force fields and shrunk stuff in our house and she blew up my autographed guitar" said Drake "and my video games" said Josh "and my junk food" said Drake "Phil can you do something to help them?" said Keely "yes wait a minute" said Phil he pushed a button on his wizard and the whole house glowed blue "there that should restore everything back to the way it was well bye" said Phil "bye" said Keely then the stepped into the light and then vanished and seconds later the light vanished too "that was cool" said Drake "yeah it was" said Josh "but weird" said Drake "yeah it was" said Josh "and if we tell anyone they will think we're nuts" said Drake "yeah they will" said Josh "so we never mention this to anybody" said Drake "mention what to anybody?" said Josh "exactly are you gonna keep this a secret Megan?" said Drake "whatever" said Megan

THE END


End file.
